


Love? Yes, That Was It

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: "If there was one thing the Angel of Thursday loved more than God it was Dean Winchester." Small drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/13/2013 on FFNET.

Castiel couldn't fathom the thought of loosing Dean. As an angel, he had been witness to many deaths. From the pharaoh's of old who honored and welcomes death to powerful statesmen who tried to cheat and shoo death away. He had seen strong men, able bodied and worshipped men, be brought down to their knees, sobbing, begging, pleading for an extension of their short lives. But reapers did not joke around, they had one job to do and they did it well.

But Castiel was an angel of the Lord, a soldier, a fearless warrior and skilled tactician. He would  _not_  let the reapers take the Righteous man. He would not stand aside as Dean Winchester died. He would fight - and win - against each and every reaper. He would kill each and every single one of them and even go head-to-head with Death himself if he had to.

Dean Winchester would not die. As long as Castiel still lived, no harm would come to the righteous man. It was more than a mission from God - it was ... something else.

Friendship? Yes.

Admiration? Perhaps.

Love? Yes, love.

As long as Castiel could still sacrifice himself for Dean, he would be safe because that's what love meant to Castiel and if there was one thing the Angel of Thursday loved more than God it was Dean Winchester.


End file.
